Chandler's Day at Work
by papercut01
Summary: Chandler thinks it will be a typical day at work, but little does he know that there is surprise in store for him when he gets there...


Title: Chandler's Day at Work.  
  
Author: papercut01  
  
Rating: G  
  
Archive: fanfiction.net  
  
Warnings:None  
  
Disclaimer: The characters and setting in this story do not belong to me.  
  
Notes: This is my first fan fiction. I didn't spend much time on it. I just wanted to write something. That way I'd have a story posted while I'm working on others. Thanks to soul-edge-growth for beta-ing this story for me.  
  
This is about Chandler, from Friends. He thinks it will be a typical day at work, but little does he know that there is surprise in store for him when he gets there.  
  
It was a typical day. Chandler wakes up and gets ready to go to work. He has a very boring job. He works in an office building. He gets up everyday and he hates his job.  
  
Chandler eats a bowl of cereal, picks up his suit case and is on his way to work. He takes a cab to his office building.  
  
When Chandler sits down to his desk and turns on his computer, he sees the following message: "YOU HAVE INVADED OUR SYSTEM. WE'LL SUE YOU FOR THIS!"  
  
Chandler looks at the screen with amazement. He has no idea how this could of happened. He doesn't know the first thing about computers, other than pressing a little button to send the paperwork to his boss. Chandler's head is swimming with ideas. He is very nervous. He repeats the words "What am I going to do!" constantly while searching his desk for no apparent reason. He pulls a handful of hair out of his head. Steam comes from his ears. His face turns completely red. He decides to take a calm walk out of the room and pretend nothing has happened. He makes small talk with some of the people he works with, whom he hates. He gets some coffee. He still doesn't know what to do.  
  
Around the corner turns Chandler's boss. Chandler's face falls with the sight of his boss. He thinks for sure he has come to fire him. Or as the message said, sue him! He looks into his bosses eyes.  
  
His boss says "Chandler, you've really done it this time!"  
  
"Done what?" Chandler exclaims.  
  
"You know what you've done! And I am very angry" Chandler's boss states.  
  
"This must be some kind of mistake, you've got the wrong person." Chandler pleads.  
  
"The wrong person? How come it came from your computer then?" Chandler's boss questions.  
  
"I don't know, I swear, I don't know!" Chandler screams, now turning redder than before.  
  
"CHANDLER, YOU'RE FIRED!!!" Chandler's boss's voice booms throughout the building. It rattles the walls.  
  
Chandler cannot believe what he hears. He's been fired? Now what is he going to do for money? He's had that job for years. Who would go into his office and do something like that on his computer? He knows he must find the answers!  
  
Chandler comes home and sits down in his big comfy chair. He still can't believe what has happened today. Joey walks in.  
  
"Hey man, what you doin?"  
  
Chandler is serious.  
  
"I got fired."  
  
Joey has a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"What? How did you get fired?"He asks.  
  
"Someone went on my computer ,got into another company's computer system and destroyed it. Now they want to sue me. I can't believe this Jo." Chandler says with his face in his hands.  
  
"Man. But who would do this." Joey wonders.  
  
Then, Joey thinks for a moment. His memory is getting clearer. He was at Chandler's office yesterday. He was there to print off some resumes. Could he have been the person who did that to the other company?  
  
"Chandler man, I have something to tell you." Joey slowly states.  
  
"Well, what is it?" Chandler asks.  
  
"I kind of went in your office and on your computer yesterday." Joey blurts out.  
  
"What?!" Chandler screams in a high pitched voice.  
  
"I went in and pushed a bunch of buttons and then it made a lot of strange sounds. I just wanted to print off some resume's. When that message came up, I got the hell out of there."  
  
"I can't beleive you did this!"  
  
Chandler gets up out of his chair and walks into his room slamming the door shut. He then closes the bottom half of the door that's cut off.  
  
"I'm sorry man." Joey calls from outside the door.  
  
In his room, Chandler is astonished. He has no idea how someone like Joey could do something like that. All he knows is that he is fired and he doesn't have a job. He pulls out a ciggarette and smokes the entire pack.  
  
Birds are chirping and the sun is brightly shinning. Chandler wakes up. He is sweating. Joey runs in the room.  
  
"What happened man? You were screaming all night."  
  
Chandler has a smile on his face now. It was all a dream. He didn't lose his job. He is so delighted he skips out to the kitchen and gets breakfast ready.  
  
"What's with you?" Joey asks..  
  
"Oh nothing. I have a job!" Chandler happily says.  
  



End file.
